Her Boys
by cookie crumbs
Summary: When your in a threeway relationship there's bound to be some jealousy... Drabble. D.H Implied DM.HG.HP


**Disclaimer: **JKR owns Harry Potter.

**Title:** Only Human

**Warnings:** AU, Slash and Het. **Threesome** relationship.

Don't like it? Then don't read it.

You have been **warned.**

**Pairings:** Implied Draco/Hermione/Harry.

**Author notes:** Another drabble though this one is a bit longer than the last. Just something I thought of whilst actually typing up ideas for a proper Harry/Hermione/Draco fanfiction…I dunno it's like I'm testing stuff out or something.

---

Sometimes when Hermione watches Draco and Harry together looking completely blissful and oblivious to the world, she gets that jealous feeling she hates so much.

She hates it because it makes her worry and question feelings she should already know the answers too. Like love.

She can see that Harry and Draco love each other. It's written so painfully clear across their faces that sometimes she finds herself stopping whatever she's doing to just watch them. Watch them be together.

They don't admit it, Harry blushes and changes the subject and Draco acts as though he hadn't heard anyone speak but Hermione knows – because she sees the secret glances and small smiles they exchange. Those smiles say more than words _ever_ could.

It hurts because she's not sure they love her the way they love each other and all of a sudden she feels like an intruder. After all it had been the two of them before she had come and made it three.

Maybe they only like her.

Maybe she's just something to keep their relationship interesting.

Maybe they'd prefer it without her.

Maybe three really is a crowd.

She's afraid to ask them if they do love her and sometimes she thinks they might. But still she's not so sure. She can't ask them, not out of fear of them being angry but out of fear of them giving her a silent reply.

The silence would crush her and she'd know immediately, even if they hesitate and then tell her they love her… they wouldn't, not truly.

It makes her feel insecure, so she distances herself from them and she knows that Draco and Harry notice because they question her over and over non-stop until they get it out of her. And then she cracks and tells them that she loves them but she doesn't want to be in a relationship with the two of them if they don't love her because as much as she loves being with them, she _needs_ the love they give each other and doesn't want to be a third wheel who only gives and gives but doesn't receive.

Draco doesn't speak, he's angry and the expression on his face is enough to make her cry. And she does. She cries and apologises. And every time she does he wipes away her tears and tells her that he hates it when she cries.

He kisses her forehead and tells her that if she weren't with the two of them that they'd fall apart. They need her more than she knows. _He_ needs her more than she knows.

Harry apologises and kisses her forehead in the same place Draco had. She knows that he understands how she feels…he _always_ understands. She needs to be reassured…she needs to know that they love her and he tells her they do, they just express their love for her in way that's different from the way they express their love for each other.

Just like the way Harry expresses his love for her is different from the way Draco does. All of a sudden she feels silly and not at all like the smart girl she is. But she smiles anyway and is thankful…thankful that she doesn't use her brain so much when it comes down to being in a relationship, because she wouldn't be with both of them if she did. If she did...

...They wouldn't be _her_ boys.

---

Sometimes when Hermione watches Draco and Harry together she feels jealous of the love they have for each other, even though she knows that they love her just as much.

---

**Authors notes:** I think if they were in a relationship then it'd be Hermione who'd be more worried than Draco and Harry about whether or not they love her and stuff like that...that's why I did this short drabble! I know it kind of doesn't make sense...Im still trying to figure things out...because when I write a proper fanfiction I want to write it good y'know?

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cookie.**


End file.
